Nightmare at Canal Street
by Luiz4200
Summary: Sequel to Fudogg's 'Am Drag Plus Two'. Our heroes believed an enemy of theirs to have died in the prequel but now they're not that sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long or any character from the series. This fic is a sequel to 'Am Drag Plus Two', by Fudogg.**

**Nightmare at Canal Street**

Trixie is flying back home after another patrol night. Nothing unusual has happened so far but it's soon going to change. She's about to land when she sees a Huntstaff beam almost hitting her. Looking around to see her attacker, Trixie sees... the Huntsgirl.

"Isn't she dead?" Trixie asks herself. She then flies to where 'Huntsgirl' is standing. As Trixie approaches her attacker, she enters an alley. As Trixie enters the same alley, there's no sign of Huntsgirl or anybody else besides herself.

Deciding there's nothing else to do about it, Trixie calls it a night and goes home for a good sleep.

**Inside the Dream Realm**

Trixie is dancing with her beloved Kyle Wilkins when he's suddenly hit by a green beam and then vanishes. Trixie looks arounds and sees the Huntsgirl again. "Rose??? What did you do to my Kyle?"

"He's not the real thing, dragon." Rose explains. "He can't be slain. Unlike you."

"You've tried before, Huntsgirl." Trixie replies. "And it killed you."

"Then how could I attack you on your way home?" The Huntsgirl asks, shocking Trixie.

"It was really you back then?" Trixie asks, shocked.

"Of course it was." Rose malicious answers. "Not that you'll have to worry about this anymore." She adds and then prepares to strike Trixie. Trixie dodges the first attack but Huntsgirl quickly hits Trixie with a beam. Trixie is now too weakened to dodge a cut from the Huntstaff. Fortunately, at the moment Huntsgirl cuts her, Trixie wakes up and realizes it was all a dream and that her body has no cuts from the dream battle.

Huntsgirl, meanwhile, is left alone inside the Dream Realm. "Well, it seems I still need more strength before slaying any dragon." She comments.

**Did you like my prologue? Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday Morning, at Canal Street Electronics, Trixie is telling Jake, Spud, Fu Dog and Lao Shi about last night's events.

"Trixie, aren't you sure you're not hallucinating?" Spud suggests. "Or that the attack near your home wasn't part of another dream?"

"Spidinski, I know what I'm talking about." Trixie angrily replies.

"Trixie, my grandson told me you feel guilty for having killed Rose despite all she did." Lao Shi comments. "Perhaps this guilt is now presenting itself as hallucinations of the Huntsgirl."

"That's ridiculous." Trixie replies. "I've been really attacked."

"Trixie, it took me almost a whole year battling the Huntsgirl before I realized she was Rose." Jake comments. "The Huntsclan might have sent a new Huntsgirl and it was too dark for you to tell the difference between them."

Fu then notices Lao Shi's face. "Gramps, what are you thinking?"

"The Huntsgirl died and the Huntsmaster was captured but I new it wouldn't keep the rest of the Huntsclan away forever." Lao Shi comments. "Perhaps they're finally feeling it safe to come back."

Trixie then stops to think about it. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Well, accepting the possibility the Huntsclan has indeed started sending new dragon slayers, a bigger watch is needed." Lao Shi says. "Jake, I suggest you join Trixie and Spud in next patrols. And don't try to outdo them again."

"Don't worry, G." Jake replies. "I've learned my lesson."

That night, the three young dragons patrol the magical area of New York. Not finding anything unusual, they call it a night and head to their respective homes. However, when Spud was about to enter his home, he's hit on the back by a beam. He looks around and is shocked at who he sees.

**I'm ashamed of myself at how short these chapters are. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Spud tries to reach for 'Rose' but she escapes just like she did when Trixie tried to catch her. Deciding there's no chance to catch her that night, Spud goes to bed.

**Dream realm**

Spud and Stacey are enjoying a ride at Spud's other passion, the ski lift, when Stacey is suddenly hit by a green beam. Looking at the origin of the beam, Spud sees the Huntsgirl. "Aaaahhhhhh! The Huntsgirl!" He yells.

"Prepare to share her end, dragon." Huntsgirl says.

"You'll pay for destroying my true love, Huntsgirl!!!" Spud angrily announces. "Sorry, dear." He whispers to the ski lift and then dragons up. Spud and Rose engage a fight that lasts until he wakes up.

**Outside the dream realm**

"Oh, it was just a dream." Spud comments to himself until he notices some cuts on his body. "Aaaaahhhhhhhh!"

**LINE BREAK – Canal Street Electronics**

"Intriguing." Lao Shi calmly says.

"Tell me about it." Spud comments. "Reminds me of those movies with..."

"No time for movies, Spudinski." Trixie interrupts him. "This is real life. We need a plan to find out where this new Huntsgirl is hiding herself."

"I think I have an idea." Jake comments and then stares at Spud. "And I'll need your help."

That night, when Jake is about to enter home when, unsurprisingly, a green beam almost hits him. Jake then goes after 'Rose', who disappears. "I hope Spud got his part ready." He tells himself.

**Interested enough? Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Monday, after school, Jake ad his friends go to a certain house. "Spud, are you sure this is where the Huntstaff teleported her to?" Jake asks.

"The signal tracker doesn't lie, bro." Spud answers. "Now what?"

"Now we wait for something suspicious." Jake explains.

"Like what?" Trixie sarcastically asks. "The Huntsgirl showing up?"

"I hope so." Spud scaredly replies. "B-b-because THERE SHE IS!!!"

Jake and Trixie look at where Spud is pointing at and sees a girl who looks like Rose. Deciding it's time to get direct answers, they approach her. "You know, if not for the fact I know Rose is dead." Jake pauses and then looks at the girl's right hand. "And that you don't have the birthmark."

The Rose-lookalike takes a defensive stance. "Are you here to murder me like you murdered my sister?" She asks.

"Your sister?" Trixie asks, confused.

"Rose." The lookalike sounded like she wanted to say 'duh'.

"That wasn't murder." Jake angrily replies. "That was self-defense. She had it coming for trying to slay us."

"You guys are dragons." She replies. "You are evil."

Suddenly her parents appear. "Lily, who're these people?" The father asks.

"We're Rose's friends." Spud quickly answers. Hearing this, Lily's parents, much to her dismay, invite them in. Inside the house, Jake explains (while excluding all about the magical world or being dragons) that Rose used to attend Millard Fillmore Middle School with them. He also said Rose lived with her Uncle or at least someone she considered as her Uncle.

"Uh, Jake, why do you keep talking about Rose in past tense?" Her mother asks.

Jake hesitates before answering. "Because she's dead." Jake sadly says.

"You killed her!" Lily accuses.

"Lily, how dare you accuse him of killing your sister?" Her father scolds.

"Rose told me." Lily explains before realizing how ridiculous it sounds. "What do you mean by that, Lily?" Her mother asks with a demanding tone?

"She appears to me on dreams." Lily explains. "That's how she told me about her life and where to get Huntsclan weapons."

"You got weapons?" Her father desperately asks, ignoring how absurd the idea of a dead girl appearing in someone's dreams. Lily goes to her bedroom and shows all Huntsclan clothes and equipment she caught from the abandoned Huntslair.

"My movie theory doesn't sound so ridiculous now. Does it, Trixie?" Spud asks with a malicious smile.

"Shut up, Spud." Trixie replies.

"Lily, what have you been doing with that?" Her mother asks.

"I've been trying to avenge my sister's death." Lily explains. She then notices her parents' strange looks. "They killed her."

"It was self-defense." Spud replies, annoyed that he had to say it again.

"Do you believe them?" Lily asks.

"Well, the authorities had already told me this Huntsclan intended to train her into becoming an assassin." Her father sadly says. "The more it hurts me to say, I admit it could be possible."

"But what would make Rose target either of you?" Her mother asks, intrigued.

"Remember about when it was said in the news a Hans Rotwood was arrested for locking up a student of his believing that student to be a dragon?" Jake asks, knowing he'd need an excuse should it come to this. "I was said student." Jake continues after Rose's parents nod. "When Rose found out the truth, she tried to kill me. If not for Trixie and Spud's timely intervention, she'd have killed me."

Lily can't help but notice how sincere Jake sounds. Sure, he's hiding details but aside for what made Rose think he's a dragon, Jake was technicaly truthful on his explanation. She then remembers what Rose told her. "Rose never said anything about Rotwood. She said she found out the truth when you reverted back to human form during a fight."

"Lily, despite the fact it seems Rose really seems to be able to reach your dreams from the afterlife, you can't actually believe dragons are real." Her father says.

"And what do you mean by authorities?" Jake asks, glad to find a way to change the topic.

"The Huntsclan kidnapped Rose." Her father explains.

"And what do we do now?" Her mother desperately asks.

"We must call that school and ask for whatever is left of her." He answers. "I just hope the media doesn't get involved."

"Actually, the media's involvement would help save other kids from being taken from their families." Jake suggests. The family seems to consider the idea.

**Dream realm**

Lily is waiting for her sister to appear. It's not a long wait. "Lily, how could you let these dragons find you?" Rose angrily asks.

"I have no idea of how they found me." Lily explains.

"Whatever." Rose replies. "What I'm really upset is that our parents decided to blame my death on the Huntsmaster instead of the dragons."

"Well, it was _his_ fault you got into this mess." Lily concedes. "What did those dragons do to you? Besides killing you, of course?"

"They kept me from killing magical creatures." Rose answers. "Whenever it happened, the Huntsmaster had to beat me as punishment for my failure."

"Rose, whenever the Huntspunk has beaten you was his fault alone. I just did my job." A new voice says.

"Jake?" Rose asks, shocked at seeing her former boyfriend and his best friends. "How did you get into my sister's dream?"

"Fu helped." Jake says. "And how dare you blame the Am Drag when someone else beats you?"

"Do you know what's like being raised to abusive people?" Rose asks, no longer able to contain tears. "We're conditioned not to see our abusers as the ones to blame for the abuse."

All others stop to think about this sudden confession. "We could have done something. We could have protected you, Rose." Jake replies. "But you chose the Huntsclan over me."

"I know. And I'm sorry it's too late to change it." Rose sadly comments.

"Not necessarily." Jake replies. "We could get you back to the real world like in those movies..."

"It doesn't work like that, Jake." Rose sadly says. "My sister and I have tried before. Let's just say our final goodbyes."

They say their goodbyes, which include a kiss. Then Rose departs, forever.

**There it is. The moment I made this fic for. I hope you liked it. Sorry for the wait but I put more effort on this than the previous chapters. Please Review.**


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Tuesday morning, at Millard Fillmore Middle School, most students got the impression they saw a ghost. Rose's ghost to be more specific. "Chill out, guys. That's Rose's twin." Jake explains.

Most students, despite having never heard about Rose having a twin, accept the explanation. Brad and Courtney, however, want more answers.

"And why would my Roselicious tell you and not the Bradster about her sister?" Brad asks.

"Agreed." Courtney adds, still mad at Jake for having ignored Rose.

"Actually, Rose never knew about her sister." Jake explains. He then notices their faces of surprise. "She was kidnapped as a baby by a crazy cult who believed her dragon-shaped birthmark to be a sign she should join them. I found out about the kidnapping when I first saw Rose's sister and comment on the resemblance."

"Oh, yeah." Brad replies. "The Bradster remembers hearing something like this from his Dadster but Dadster didn't get into details. Long, do you know if she already has a boyfriend?"

"We never got to talk about this, Brad." Jake says, annoyed at Brad.

"Well, it's not like she could be dating anyone better than the Bradster." The jerk, er, jock comments, much to the annoyance of both Jake and Courtney.

"And to think I thought about convincing Rose to give him another chance." Courtney comments.

Trixie and Spud then join Jake. "Yo, Jakey." Trixie says.

"Trixie. Spud. How're you doing?" Jake asks. Courtney, who isn't a friend to either dragon, leaves.

"Fine." Trixie and Spud reply. "Jake, what did the Dragon Council say about Rose's sister?" Trixie asks.

"Since the humanity is paying attention at her family, the Dragon Council reluctantly understands there's nothing they can do without risking exposure." Jake explains.

"That's why you told them to tell the media about the kidnapping, right?" Spud asks.

"Yeah but don't tell the Council." Jake replies. "Or Gramps."

**LINE BREAK – Canal Street Electronics**

Team Dragon arrives at Lao Shi's shop and they notice he's more worried than usual about cleanliness. "Yo, G. What's up?" Jake asks.

"Councillor Chang is coming, young dragon." Lao Shi explains. "You must clean it, NOW!"

"Come on, G." Jake moans. "We probably have a lot of time before Chang..."

"Before I what, American Dragon?" Chang asks as she arrives.

"Uh, never mind." Jake replies.

"Welcome, Councillor Chang." Lao Shi humbly greets his guest. "What do I owe the honor of your presence?"

"Not only I came here to check upon the incident involving the Huntsgirl's sister but also because the other Councillors believe the Dark Dragon might be after your grandson." Chang replies.

"Does he still hope to turn me evil?" Jake asks, annoyed.

"Not anymore." Chang answers. "According to our spies, the Dark Dragon saw it as an insult to dragon kind when you shared your dragon chi with two inferior humans."

"Hey, who do think you're calling inferior?" Trixie asks, angry. "Spud and I are doing a great job as substitute dragons."

"Beginner's luck." Chang replies. "The Dragon Council never liked this idea after all. For your sake, you should give your powers back to the American Dragon and stay away from this before the Dark Dragon finds you."

"Jake is our friend and we're not gonna leave him when he needs the most." Spud announces. "Friends for life and friends for real!"

"Thank you, guys." Jake replies.

"In that case, I'll look for more clues." Chang replies.

**LINE BREAK – Courtney's home**

Knowing Courtney was Rose's best friend, Lily decides to talk to her to learn more about Rose. "And, after realizing how much of a jerk Brad Morton is, she started dating Jake Long?" Lily asks.

"Yes. But in the end Jake revealed himself to be another jerk." Courtney angrily comments.

"What do you mean?" Lily asks, confused.

"Look, I know Jake is the one who told you where to find your sister but I must tell you: recently he's been avoiding her and it hurt a lot." Courtney explains.

"He was just afraid of her after finding out about the Huntsclan." Lily replies.

"I thought he only learned about this when he found you." Courtney comments.

"He learned about the kidnapping." Lily corrects. "He found out about the Huntsclan thing during some ski trip."

Recalling that ski trip as the point that caused Jake to avoid Rose, realization clicks in. "But, why would Jake react like that? It's not like he's a dragon. Dragons aren't real."

"Remember when your Mythology teacher was arrested for locking up a student believing he's a dragon?" Lily asks. "That was Jake."

"Okay." Courtney replies. "Now I feel like I should apologize to Jake."

"Well, that's between you and him." Lily comments. "Anyway, thanks for your attention. Bye."

**THE END**

**I hope you like this ending. I intended to write a scene of Courtney apologizing to Jake for accusing him of not caring about Rose but I felt it wouldn't fit the rest of the epilogue so instead I wrote this scene between her and Lily to show she will apologize. Please Review.**


End file.
